The Lives of Four Redheads
by Applause2014
Summary: Scarlett, Harold, Izzy and Scott are cousins to one another. They are so different and what a family reunion they have! Come join them as the four of them go through life together and struggle through everything together as Sophmores at Cree High School.
1. First Day (Part One)

**Hello there my fellow readers. As I type this away this final addition, for I always include the top note last, you all may be thinking that I am such a dedicated author. I am in fact and that is why you have the beginning of a new story right now. I know I should be more focused on my regular work but I just had to up publish this for I have thought about it non stop and the urge to not publish it now is killing me. I love this story idea and it's kind of going to be fun to write.**

**What this story is about is the lives of Scarlett, Harold, Izzy and Scott. You see, in this story, Scarlett and Harold are siblings to one another while being cousins to Izzy and Scott, who are siblings to each other as well. They all may look different in the eyes of the people but unknown to them, they all actually like each other and constantly hang out.**

**Out of the four main characters, I decided to do it in Scarlett's P.O.V. for she is my favorite one and I can see the whole story being within her point of view.**

**What is also fascinating about this story is the fact that a handful colorful characters such as Sugar, Cody, Duncan, LeShawna and Dawn will also be making appearances in the story. There were be a lot of humor, sadness, romance, drama, etc. within the story.**

**Enjoy this first chapter and another AN awaits you at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Scarlett's P.O.V:<span>**

Geometry is child's play, simple. I don't know why I must take the class when I already know more about Calculus, Geometry and Chemistry than what most Seniors will learn in half a cycle. I laugh at the thought while me and Harold, who is my brother by the way, are walking to our first day of Sophomore year at Cree High School. While Harold is focused on his video games, I am focused on nature. It's a cool September morning with the leaves of Autumn are coming to life and changing toward the many shades of color at makes this season beautiful. I often like to focus on the little details of life. Whether it's from the types of wing movements that birds make in flight to the type of marble used within the architecture of a building, I always have a curious mind that always asks questions despite me being one of the most smartest people at Cree High.

I was alone in my thoughts, thinking of a important philosophical question of Socrates when I suddenly hear three voices that I am too familiar with. I turn my head and noticed my cousins and **that** farm girl heading toward me and Harold.

My family is weird, I do confess, and by weird, I really do mean weird. For starters, sometimes, I am ashamed of having a nerd who has few friends as my brother. I mean, sure, Harold is weird at times and may be obnoxious and disliked by a huge mass of people but nether less, he is still my brother. People are always shocked when they find out that Izzy and Scott are cousins to Harold and me. While people see me and Harold as quiet bookworms, they see Izzy and Scott as wild sneaky people who are too similar to a pack of hound's in celebration when they have found a fox to hunt for. Yet, once when you get pass their appearance, Izzy and Scott are not bad but I would still watch what you do... but that's just me. I actually like my cousins but Sugar on the other hand...

**I hate her with all living passion.**

Scott's choice of women is picky. He likes farm girls and is currently dating one... aka: Sugar. I mean, together, they act like woke barbaric dogs who go on looting stress like the Visigoths sacking Rome. They use foul language, say the most sexual stuff when we dine together and they are always kissing. Oh God! The thought of them two kissing just makes me sick!

I sighed as the trio finally caught up with the two of us. I liked having Izzy and Scott along but if a bus was located near by, I would run over Sugar until she was like a giant slushy. Although it would be called murder, it would be worth it. My sanity was shattered into a bunch of shards when Sugar yelled very loudly,

"Good Morning to y'all! It's cooler out here than a pile of ice cream all over my luscious body."

Her statement almost made me gag. Her body? I get sick when she comes over in her bathing suit and I do not need to know how that ugly farm girl looks without any clothes on. Ewww...

Thank goodness Harold saved me from those awful thoughts when he replied,

"Good morning Sugar. How are you this morning?"

"I am doing good, thanks for asking. How is Scarlett doing?"

I decided not to answer for I hate Sugar in the name of humanity. Scott saw that I wasn't replying to Sugar and so he told me,

"What's wrong Scarlett? Cat got your tongue this morning?"

"Nope. I am just not in the mood for small talk, that is all."

"You not in the mood? Why Scarlett, how shocking that is! What a pity."

"Oh, save your sweetness for your girlfriend and not me!" I snapped at him.

"Ok! I am sorry! Didn't mean to ruffle your feathers, you goose."

I just turned away from him when I noticed him reaching for Sugar's... Don't you even go there, Scarlett! Anyways, I turned to see Izzy leaping from pole to pole like a monkey searching for bananas in the forest.

"What on this earth are you doing?" I asked her.

"Swinging from pole like what we did when we was kids! Want to join me?"

"No thanks."

"Okey than, your loss is my gain."

I sighed as I kept on walking toward Cree High. I was alone for most of my friends never walked with me but always came over at one time or another. I wish I had someone to talk to about my likes, my passions, my hobbies, etc. I just feel alone in this world, despite having friends. Reason why I feel so alone is that when I see all of these people at Cree High that is within a relationship, I actually feel sad. Despite me not wanting on based on my personality and my appearance, my heart is yearning for a guy that will be right for me.

My thoughts were interrupted once more when I heard the familiar bells of Cree High once again. That means that we are not too far away form the school. While we are walking closer, the beauty of the bells rung in the morning sky as the birds flew away. Kind of similar to _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_.

Ah yes! When I hear the bells of Cree High, I think back to this movie and the beauty of the noise that it makes. Another thing that I notice is similar to the two structures, Notre Dame and Cree High School is the architecture.

As we walk up to Cree High School and enter the school for the first time in a long time, you are taken away by the Gothic Architecture that is present at the whole school. From the arches and vaults and the sculpted figures to the bell towers, the bells and the beautiful stain glass windows that is everywhere. While most students would not care about the beauty of the school, I do for the windows, especially the four Rose Windows, is what adds a romantic feeling over the school.

I quickly lose my focus on the beauty of the school when the huge bells ring, bringing back a familiar sound that I love. However, the beauty of the bells was shot lived when I was handed a schedule for my first semester of Sophomore year that went like this:

1st Period: Art (with Madame Picard)

2nd Period: Geometry (with Mr. Brady)

3rd Period: French (with Madame Voiles)

4th Period: Lunch

5th Period: P.E. (with Coach Smith)

6th Period: Chemistry (with Ms. Harris)

I wasn't too cherry with this but I could live with it. I wasn't looking forward for Geometry, Chemistry and P.E. for those are either ridiculous classes or too easy for me. It was around that time that Principal McClean came onto the intercom and announced to all around in the most annoying voice:

**"Well back prisoners, uh... I mean students. For the first day, follow your schedule and go to your assigned classes. That is all."**

I sighed loudly as I walked up the Grand Gothic Staircase toward the art room, which was the third room, on the left side of the fourth floor. I was so not hoping that my first day would start like day but hey, it could be worse. I walked into the art room, which was also like a French salon to a degree, and sat down at one of the chairs available. As the people were walking in, I could see some of my classmates already. The Queen of Sluts Dakota, Big Boob Dummy Lindsay, Ruler of the School Heather, Wannabe Beth and Drug Addict Duncan. I was relived that at least one sane person was going to be in here with me. Witch Reader Dawn. I mean, although she is a witch, she and I have a good friendship although most people don't notice.

After a while of sitting there, Madame Picard finally arrived. Walking in behind her was a new face I had never seen before. It was a guy, short, had teal eyes that possessed a charm to them and brown soft hair. He was wearing a nice tropical shirt and was wearing a nice pair of tanned pants. Madame Picard looked at us and said,

"Fellow students, we have a new student here. Allow me to introduce you all to Cody Anderson."

There was a sound of silence within the air. Cody weakly went,

"Hello."

Madame Picard turned to him and asked,

"Now Mr. Anderson, where would you like to sit?"

"I don't know. I'll you decide Madame."

"Very well. Not let me see, hmm..." she said as she was trying to figure out where to place him at. "Why don't you sit by Scarlett?"

"Who is Scarlett?" he asked.

"Scarlett, will you raise your hand?"

I slowly raised my hand and he saw where I was sitting. He thanked Madame Picard and he slowly made his way over and sat in a empty seat next to me. Madame Picard than told us that we can do whatever we want today and so the whole roof was soon filled with all sorts of conversation. Cody turned to me and said,

"Hello Scarlett, nice to meet you."

I didn't know what to say for a boy has never came up to me and spoke with the type of softness that Cody had. I just stood there, speechless. Afraid to say anything embarrassing.

* * *

><p><strong>So nice to leave it at a cliffhanger! This marks the end of a story that has so much hope and grace within it. I love the idea of a Scarlett and Cody as a couple and I am probably the first person who have published a story over them. Anyways, I don't know when the next chapter will be out for I am having to cutback on my FF time if I want good grades.<strong>

**So with no more to say...**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word! :D**


	2. First Day (Part Two)

**Wow! Just wow! I am so happy about this story! The first chapter has 11 reviews! You all are amazing! I am so happy that a story about four cousins would be so popular, I feel so proud writing this story. Thank You.**

**Before we get into the chapter, I have a concern that has came up. Several reviewers said on how Scarlett didn't seem to be 'evil' enough. Well, I have a reason for that...**

**It's all simple. Scarlett will be bi-polar. Reason why she is not evil now is that I want to build up the origin of her bi-polar mind and to grow from there. To save the time, I am going to tell you that Scarlett will have two sides to her due to her bi-polar issue. One side will be like the one mentioned in the previous chapter, observant, sweet, curious and truthful. The other side will be evil, destructive, wants revenge and so forth. However, her evil side will come out little bits at a time, like with a small hint within this chapter.**

**Onwards with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Scarlett's P.O.V:<span>  
><strong>

I was just stunned that a boy was talking to me. A boy had never talked to me before and I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I looked at Cody before he asked,

"Scarlett, didn't you hear me? I said on how it was nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you." I replied while struggling with the words.

"That's better. Nice to meet you too Scarlett." he said to me while he smiled.

I look at him and he is the first guy that has ever smiled at me. I felt so embarrassed for Cody is not only the first guy to sit with me, that is not a relative of mine, but he is smiling as well. I looked at him, for I need to speak in order to get these thoughts away, and asked him,

"So where are you from Cody?"

"My shirt may look like that I am from a tropical island but I was born in Manhattan."

"New York? Who would have knew?"

"I know, right?" he asked me. "Where was you born at Scarlett?"

"Here in Quebec, Canada's finest jewel of her crown."

"I agree you on that. Quebec is one of the most beautiful cities in Canada for there is a charm that comes with it."

"Thank You!" I said happily to him. "No one has ever thought of that, well expect for me."

"Really?" Cody replied to me. "I see things within a way that most people don't see."

"So do I! I see things in a way that makes perfect sense to me."

"That made my day ten times better, for I finally have a supporter in my philosophical views of the world."

"Really? That honors me very much Scarlett."

Me and Cody spent the rest of the period getting to know each other. He is a only child and his parents are some of the richest people in Canada. Cody told me on how his parents are the co-owners of the Canadian branch of Microsoft. His mother is the business manager and his father is the Vice President of the company. He was quite impressed when I told him that my father is a professor at the University of Quebec and my mother runs the largest library in the city. Normally, most rich kids would scuff me for telling me that but Cody was supportive and told me on how those are some good careers. Also, we apparently both have a common connection of our parents never being home. Both of our parents focus on their work so much, that we mostly spend our time at home, alone, alone with no one to be near us when we needed them.

Also, me and Cody share common tastes in history, art, science, religion. Just about anything that one can think of. We spent the whole time in the salon, talking and just having a good time.

I was sad when I had to go onto second period for it meant the end of mine and Cody's conversation. I don't know why I was sad but it was hidden underneath my mask.

I arrived at Mr. Brady's Geometry class.. hardly. You see, he is in the math wing, which is on the second floor, last room on the right, on the other side of the school building! I had to take an elevator to make it on time for there was so much people in my way and quite frankly, I didn't have the time nor the money to be dealing with them.

As Mr. Brady was talking about Geometry, I looked around and I saw the bickering twins Amy and Samey sitting at separate desks. Something told me that this was going to be one long period with them two in here...

The Babylonians didn't know nothing about the number zero. Neither did the Egyptians, Greeks or Romans. It wasn't until the Mayans came along that the number zero could stood for something and thus, that's why I'm stuck in taking Geometry.

That was the longest period for despite Mr. Brady being a good man; the room was warm and toasty, making it sleepy for the ones who do not move around. I grew tired and was getting sleepy but the large bells woke me up when they rung and I went to French which I thanked the master upstairs, was not too far away.

I walked in and I saw Indie Zoey, Germ worried Dave and **Izzy **in there. I went and sat down at a desk and Izzy just went up and said,

"So you are also taking French with Madame Voiles? Haha! This is going to be awesome!"

"It is..." I said while I was worried within my head. Izzy in here! This is same chick who blew up my grandparent's Victorian house by throwing a war bomb in it when she was five. Five years old! Help me...

French was better than Geometry for Madame Voiles actually allowed us to move around for she didn't care what we did for as she told us, it was our first day back and we should take it easy. I mean, Madame Voiles is a sweet lady but is a sneaky person for she can surprise out of no where and it shocks you. Other than that one issue, I say that French may be a favorite class of mine.

I spent the rest of French reading a collection of Voltaire that Madame Voiles has in her room. She allowed me to take the book with me when we had to go to fourth period, which was lunch. I thanked her very kindly and left for lunch.

When I arrived at the lunch cafe or as some people call it: **Salle de déjeuner**, I noticed that there was a rather mild line for some of the students had not yet arrived. I grabbed some food, which actually looked decent, that will not last, and sat down. I sat by myself for no one wanted to be near me and I was alone until I heard a familiar voice. When I looked up, I saw Cody standing next to me, with his lunch tray.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?" he asked.

"No, you can, for no one sits with me, well except for my brother... sometimes." I replied as he took a seat next to me.

"Ah, I'm sorry Scarlett. So, how has your day been so far?"

"Quite unusual."

"Same here for you see, I-"

Cody stopped talking when a familiar voice spoke to Cody. We both look up and see Harold heading our way. Before I had something to say, Harold went up to Cody and said,

"There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Well, I have been sitting right here."

"I see that you have meet my sister Scarlett." Harold said as Cody looked up at him. He looked at me and than at Harold and he told the both of us,

"I had no idea that you two were siblings! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It slipped my mind."

"I didn't think it was worth bringing it up."

"Harold, did you know that I have Scarlett for art?"

"No I didn't. Wow, that helps to know on how you two have already meet."

"Scarlett, I have Harold for Multimedia Productions and Military History."

"Wow, you two share a lot in common." I said while looking at both Cody and my brother. "So, where do you two go next?"

"I have Mathematics of Architecture next." Harold told us.

"What do you have next?" I asked Cody.

"Physical Education with Coach Smith."

"Same here!" I said with excitement.

"Good. Now what do we have last period?"

"I have Chemistry with Ms. Harris."

"So do I!" Cody cried out at once.

I was so happy, for at least a person that was actually sane that will be with me in last block! Miracles do come in disguises!

Lunch soon ended and everyone went their separate ways. Me and Cody went to the gymnasium for Physical Education and when I got in there, I saw lots of people in there. At least I wasn't alone for there were the jocks Tyler and DJ, obnoxious Alejandro, Italian Ann Maria, Heather (again), the squealing twins, Dawn and of course Cody. I felt so much better with having those two in here with me.

Coach Smith than came in and said that all we had to do was walk today but to be ready and start tommorow. I was relieved for I had nothing to change into today but walking! What's the point of taking P.E. when it will not help me with my lifestyle and career!

I just decided to keep my opinions to myself as we walked around the gymnasium. As I was walking with Dawn and Cody, for they were the only two 'sane' people that I actually knew, I heard some whispering and laughing and I recognized it coming from Alejandro. A funny thing is that Alejandro was the richest kid in our school.. until Cody moved to Quebec and something was telling me that Alejandro was making fun of him.

Eventually, Alejandro said one thing to much and I looked at him, put my fingers onto my shirt and I said,

"Did you know that it would be nice for you to shut up for once!"

Everyone stopped and looked at me. They never heard me snap like that but I didn't care, for someone has to give Al a taste of his own words, or what ever that phrase is called. I looked at him and said coldly,

"Listen, just because you may be gorgeous, a player of the game or smart does not let you have the right to pick on others like him." I said while pointing at Cody. "So, why don't you just **pick on someone your own size. Got it?!**"

I think Ale got the message (and yes, I prefer calling him Ale) and he left Cody left alone, when I wasn't there. It just ticks me off that rich snubby trash kids can treat someone down to earth like that. It is just not right!

After I left for Chemistry, Cody caught up with me. He told me,

"I have to thank you so much for no one in my old school stood up to me and you are the first person to do that. Thank You."

"Anytime." I replied. I was so happy to have Cody with me in Chemistry! Four classes with him! I don't feel so alone anymore! I happly walked into the class room, only to find,

**Sugar sitting in there.**

Great! It's bad enough that Scott is dating her but she's in my last class of the day! God help my soul! I was hoping tht she wouldn't notice me but my hopes were dashed when I heard,

"Scarlett? You're in here! Ye-haw! It will be funner than a kitten baked at Christmas."

"First of all, why the kittens? Second-"

"I don't have time for this! Come on!"

I was going to sit by either Cody or someone else and Sugar dragged me to a table in front of the room!

_"Maybe this will not my permanent seat, maybe we just have to sit here today!" _I said to myself with such happiness.

Yet, when Ms. Harris came in, my hopes were dashed when I found out that my seat was where I was to eat for the whole semester! Oh no, a semester sitting next to a girl who smells like, at times, horse and cow shit?! To make it worse, I am lab partners with her and music box Beardo! Sweet Jesus! Has the school turned into a hell house?!

That was the longest period in my life. I thank god when it came time for me to go home, for I could finally be away from Sugar. How good the air felt, free from Sugar. How golden the sun felt on my skin, free from Sugar. Everything felt good when it was free from Sugar!

I was happy when I got home and was glad on how no homework had been assigned to us. I went straight for the shower and had a much deserved shower. After I had changed into my sleeping kimono, I went down to the kitchen and found a note for me and Harold. It read like this,

_Have to work late. Make sure the two of you take care of everything that you all need for the day. -M and D_

I sighed as I put the note down onto the counter, another night with no one but Harold in the house.

The rest of the evening was quiet. Me and Harold had a light dinner, played chess, done some classical music and read some by the fireplace. It was until our grandfather clock chimed nine times that we retired to bed, for we know our parents would be coming home soon and there would be no point for us to stay up.

As I drew up the covers and went to sleep, I couldn't go to sleep for **he **was on my mind and every time I thought of him... I smiled, even in my sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter... I think. Now, I have a statement for you all:<strong>

**I have entered a writing contest in November. It will last the whole month and a author has to submit 50,000 words in 30 days. Although my focus will be on that, around at some point of the month, before Thanksgiving, I will try to update this but be patient with me for I have to get 50,000 words in 30 days.**

**With that out of the way... I am excited for the next chapter, it will be quite cheeky and unusual.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


	3. Neighbors and Tea

**So hard to believe that this story almost is at 500 views, 20 reviews and 20 favorites already! Oh my goodness guys, you all do know how to read and review! As a special treat, this is a filter chapter and I was gonna wait but I have a major announcement...**

**There is only two more chapters of Scarlett's P.O.V. until we go to the next cousin, which is going to be... Harold! I know I said that I would only focus on Scarlett but the idea of swapping out P.O.V's from one cousin to the next was just too good of an idea to pass up. So, the list of cousins that will be written about (and every five chapters, I will switch cousins) will be in this order:**

**Scarlett, Harold, Izzy and Scott**

**I hope you all will like my plan and so without anymore delays...**

**Onwards with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Scarlett's P.O.V:<span>

I woke up with a migraine and it felt like that ten thousand knifes was stabbing my brain but that is illogical for a knife stabbing your brain would end your life quickly and you wouldn't be able to feel the pain... I am not in the mood for corrections right how brain!

I went downstairs and found Harold in the dinning room, having breakfast. He was eating a **Ontbiljtkeok **which is a Dutch pasty and came from the local Dutch Bakery we have within our neighborhood. It's a good breakfast treat and it remands me of the time that my Aunt Sharon made a Cinnamon Flop, using an ancient Dutch recipe. One knows that of you mix self-rising flour and baking soda that you get a chemical reaction that causes the product that you are making to overflow or explode. Well, Aunt Sharon didn't listen to me and sure enough, her stove overflowed and the pastry went everywhere and had Sugar been there, things would have been different... That is all I can say but my aunt did manage to make it right, following my guidance.

I chuckled at that memory when Harold said to me,

"Good morning Scarlett. You sure did sleep long enough, didn't you?"

"I did. I had one of my migraine spells and I needed some rest. Why are you not ready for school?"

"Scarlett, you don't remember? We have no school today." Harold said to me.

"What? Are you for sure?" I asked him.

"Yes, for if you remember... It is just Seniors and Freshman Day."

"I can't believe I forgot." I replied with a sigh of frustration. "I just have been so nerve wrecking ever since I found out yesterday that Sugar and I will be in a class together and you know how much **I HATE THAT FAT OVERSIZE TUB OF LARD WITH ALL LIVING HELL AND PASSION!**"

Harold just froze for a second. He looked at me if I was serious and I nodded yes.

"Wow, I had no idea you hated Sugar that much." he said to me. "If you think that is bad, I have all but two periods with Duncan and he harasses me all the time."

"Don't feel bad Harold." I said to my brother with **some** sympathy in my voice. "I have him for Art and yesterday he pissed in the broom closet and smashed a Tiffany Lamp, which was one of the more rarer ones. Yet somehow, he hid the lamp and so Madame Picard doesn't know about that... yet."

"In Military History, he snored and pretend to make out with his girlfriend and that was so sick. It sounded like two organs dying like pelicans."

Me and Harold looked at each other before bursting out laughing. We laughed until my sides went sore and I almost never ever laugh. Yet, that is within public. At home, it is almost the same thing but Harold does have a sense of humor... sometimes.

"Wait.. wait.. wait! So Duncan has a class with you and Cody? I sure feel story for you all." I said while I giggled and sipped on some hot tea.

"Speaking of Cody..." Harold replied to me. "So, you and him?"

"Oh, stop it!" I said to Harold.

"What? I just think that you two are quickly getting comfortable with each other and-"

"Harold, he doesn't like me!" I said to him, with a tone of frustration in my voice. "He is new and neither of us wants a relationship right at this time so please, don't mention it again."

"Ok Scarlett." Harold replied. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Harold, it's not your fault. I just had a bad night for somehow I have a feeling that I am going to get a phone call any minute now from none other than-"

At that moment, the telephone went off and I went to pick it up. It was like one of those old fashion telephones, an 1896 model from Sweeden to exact, made by the company Rikstelefon.

I sighed as I nervously picked it up and answered,

"Hello?"

_"Scarlett, it's me... Scott. I was so glad that you are there."_

"Yes I know Scott. What is the meaning of your call, both me and Harold are having breakfast."

_"Harold is there too? That makes it ten times better. This will make things intestering."_

"What do you want!?" I snapped at him over the phone. "You are dragging this out too long. Just get to the point."

_"Ok, calm your damn horses and I'll tell you... Izzy and I want you to come over and spend a few days with us at the farmhouse in about two weeks or so."_

"Is that it? That's what you called us for. That won't be so bad. I mean, some relaxation is what I need for my nerves."

_"You don't understand, I just got a phone call and Sugar is staying with us and-"_

"No! No! No! NO! Just flat out... NO! I refuse to even stay in the same house as Sugar! Have you lost your damn mind?!" I yelled over the phone.

_"Ow and that was my ear!" _Scott replied_. "Look, can you two just come down to the farmhouse for a few days and be nice to Sugar. I know that you hate her with all living passion and everything but she is my girlfriend for she is the only girl that accepts me."_

"Wait, I thought you was after Dawn and that CIT girl?"

_"Shh...! Anywho, please, can you and Harold just please come for a few days, just for about a week or so."_

"And what will you do if I come over? For Harold dosen't mind Sugar whereas... I hate her with all living passion."

_"I'll buy you that rare book collection you have been eyeing for a while now."_

"You don't have the money and so, how will you buy it?" I asked Scott.

_"Don't worry... I have connections. So deal?"_

I thought about it for a while before I sighed and reluctantly said,

"Deal."

I heard Scott hung up and I hung up before he picked it back up. I looked at Harold and said,

"Sometimes, life is the most annoying thing that one goes through."

"Cheer up Scarlett, it's just for a week, not for a whole month."

"Thank Heavens for that." I said as I started walking out. "Harold, can you see if the library is open today for I am going to take me a nap for my migraine is coming back and if it, what time will they be open? For I got to do research on the book I am doing."

"I can do that, Scarlett. Just got take a nap and I hope you feel better." replied Harold.

"I just wish I did."

After I went back into my room, I closed the door and sat down at my mirror and pulled my hair down. I actually like my hair down for it makes me look more philosophical, more classical but yet, everyone has always seen me with my hair up within the same regular traditional bun. I would change but those drag queens and divas at Cree High would make such a field day about my tastes and so I just stay with the same hair style.

I just was so sleepy and those pillows felt so soft when I flopped down on to my soft bed and went to sleep, for my migraine had to go away...

* * *

><p>I woke up a few hours later when I heard the grandfather clock out in my hall chime. It chimed eleven times and so it was eleven in the morning. I remember going taking my nap at eight. So, I had been dozed off for about here hours and despite all that sleep, my migraine was still there!<p>

I just decided to make some peppermint tea as I rose up, tied my hair up into it's usual bun and got dress. The reason for peppermint tea is that they say on how peppermint can cure migrains. They also say that honey and lavander work as well and I use all three items for my migrains but I just prefer the peppermint.

I walked into the kitchen and made my tea... which was easy to make. As I was making it, I heard someone knocking at the door.

"Come In." I said as I was making the tea.

"It's me Scarlett... Sammy. I came to drop off some sugar that I borrowed a few days earlier. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind," I replied as I finished making my tea. "Want some peppermint tea?"

"Sure." she replied as she sat down at the kitchen table.

I poured two tea cups of the tea and placed them on saucers. I gave one to Samantha while I kept the other.

"So Samantha, how have things been for you?"

"Not good Scarlett. My parents keep ignoring me and Amy's abuse is getting worse. I just wish I had a sister like you Scarlett." Samantha said to me as she drank her tea before setting the cup back onto the saucer.

"Why me? I am just your average brainiac person." I replied to her.

"Becuase... At least you don't abuse me!"

I looked at Samantha and saw the tears fall from her face. I grabbed a handkerchief from my pocket and went up to her cheek to wipe the falling tears from her face. Tears like those of the morning dew on the grass.

"There, there, don't cry. Crying just won't solve everything. You do know on how, as my neighbor, you are always welcome to come over here at anytime."

Samantha looked at me confussly. Most people would probably guess on how I would not have a soft side but I do. I usually keep it hidden under the mask of anger and brains. Samantha is always abused by her evil snobby twin and I just feel sorry for a twin that is more sweeter and kinder than most people at Cree High but is always never known. Always hiding within the shadows.

Samantha was about to reply when I heard a rough battering ram knock at the kitchen door. Me and Samantha stood still as a voice said,

"Samey you bitch! I know you are in there! Come out before I drag you out and make you clean my room again, which is fresh from our cat pissing all over everything!"

"Scarlett, what do I do?" Samantha asked me, with fear within her voice.

"There is a side door, near the library. Open it and there will be a hidden bush. Run past the bush and you'll find the backyard. There is another bush there, run and hide behind it and quickly!"

As Samantha ran, I heard Amy yell again,

"I know your in there! If you don't come out, I'll break down this door!"

Amy was knocking so hard at the door that Harold ran into the kitchen.

"Gosh, who is idiot trying to break down the door and why did Sammy just ran through the house?"

"Now is not the time, Harold!" I yelled at him as I told him to zip it.

I decided to look serious with Amy. And so, I took my glasses off, walked to the door, and opened it.

"Now that is enough!" I yelled at Amy. "One more knock from you and I am going to call the police and have you arrested for trespassing on our property."

"Yeah, yeah... I know! Have you same Samey? I have been looking for her."

"Her name is Samantha and nope, I have not seen her. Why, are you needing her for something important?"

"I need her for... Just Urg! When you find her, can you tell her that the Queen is looking for her."

More like Queen Bitch, thank you very much.

"I will sure... Have a nice day." I replied as I slammed the door in her face.

Like as if I would tell her where Samantha would be. Not in a million years!

"Why did you lie to her Scarlett. You know I hate lying, GOSH!"

"Harold, sometimes it's better to lie if the situation is right. I lied to Amanda, which is Amy's real name, in order to protect the younger sibling from getting abused from the older one. Sometimes you lie in order to help others."

"I see and I called the library for you. They are closed for a few days due to the refurbishing that is going on." Harold replied to me.

"Good, I was not going to go anyway. I realized that I need to take a break from the biography that I am working on and go on a relaxation mode. I think some rest will finally help me finish the biography." I told Harold birth some relief within my body. Maybe I can do some other things besides being a brainiac all of the time.

"Good for you Scarlett! That is the sister I know!"

"Thank You."

I than decided to go for a small walk and Harold was about to tell me something but than the phone ringed and he answered. I signed to him on how he could tell me when I got back from my nature walk.

Luckly, we lived near the edge of a wooded area and so I was able to got here for walks when I thought them to be necessary for my health. It actually felt good to get some oxygen into my system and I just felt like a huge boulder was no longer crushing my shoulder and thus breaking my shoulder bones in thousands of tiny pieces but physics won't let that happen for there is no where your bones can break into that many-

Brain, I am trying to relax, not to make a lecture!

I walked all around and notice that for mid September, the colors have already reached their peaks. If I could take pictures, I would take some. Yet, I don't how to do good photography, yes... I can't do something. So what? Anyways, I have an Aunt Lo that does photography and so I often get good pictures from her.

I walked for about an hour later and than I returned to my sanctuary. As I walked in, Harold came running up to me.

"Gosh, where have you been, Scarlett?!"

"Out walking, I went out for some fresh air. What's up?" I asked him.

"Cody called here while you was gone and-"

"And what?" I asked while I took a drink of tea.

"I invited him over to dinner on Friday and he will be spending the night with us."

When Harold said that, I caused my tea to come back out, Cody coming to our house?! For dinner?! Had Harold lost it? We have hardly even meet for like two days and this is already happening? What is going on with the world that we live in today?

"Harold..."

"Look Scarlett, he is my friend as well. I know you are shocked but he-"

"Forget it." I said as I rose up.

"If you don't help me... I'll invite Sugar over here every night for dinner!"

"How bad can it be?" I asked. "It's just for a night. I mean, it's not like we will hit off... right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I love it! So this introduces Sammy and Scarlett as neighbors and don't you worry, there will be more interactions coming from them two at some point.<strong>

**Scarlett and Harold going over to Scott's house and Cody coming to their house? This will end badly for one of them... But that is a suprize! ;)**

**Until next time! Please read,review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


	4. Storm

**Hello everyone! Sorry that this chapter took a bit longer to publish for I have been distracted by finals and the usual other things. Well, before I can start on the chapter, I have a special announcement to make. Starting in January, this story and _Clara _will become sister stories. What this means is that both stories will be updated at the same time and they will hopefully have the same amount of chapters when I update them.**

**Now, onwards with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scarlett's P.O.V:<strong>

As it turns out, brainiacs like me can be wrong. I am actually having a pleasant time with Cody now. He is a gentleman and is one of the most kindest people I have ever meet. Both he and Harold are dressed up in button up shirts and I am wearing a simple dress. Our parents are not home, which is normal for the three of us for our parents are like busy bees gathering honey. We have nice English China, Irish lace and French glasses out. The dinning room is covered in all sorts of candles and we are listening to Florence and the Machine. I say that sometimes I do look like Florence Welch, the head singer of the band for we have that gorgeous red hair. I do consider it a nice complement but I don't see the resemblance. _Spectrum (Say My Name) _and I was enjoying a nice dish of Maryland à la chicken when Cody spoke to me.

"Scarlett, I am so glad that you and Harold invited me over to dinner. The food is wonderful! Who cooked it, may I ask?"

"Well, that is an understatement. One person didn't cook all of this. Me and Harold pitched in and DJ helped us out." I replied back.

"That was nice of DJ to help. I hear that he is a wonderful cook and he runs a small restaurant downtown."

"That is correct. It is one of the most popular restaurants in all of Quebec."

Harold than took out the cake that DJ had made and all three of us sliced into a triple layer chocolate cheesecake. I had found the recipe from an old cookbook and it was the same type of cheesecake that was created on _The Golden Girls. _The cheesecake was wonderful and we ate our hearts out. I normally don't eat much sweets for the sugar can transfer into your blood cells and cause so many health problems but since I felt like it was a special occasion, I decided to ignore that fact and to pleasure myself.

After we had finished eating cheesecake, we sat down for you must wait thirty solid minutes before moving anywhere so that way, your food can have time to settle in. As we sat there, we started to tell stories of our past childhood and what memories we had that stuck out from everything else that we have known. Cody asked me,

"So, have you changed in the last few years Scarlett? Have you always been a person full of wisdom and philosophy or was you different."

Ugh, I wished he didn't mention that for I often don't like to talk about what I was like way long ago, before common sense and law came into my life and helped me balance out the great burden that had been upon me. Yet, I guess that to know a person better, you must speak for the truth will set you free. I looked at Cody before I replied,

"There was a point in my life to where I was different from what I am now. It was about five years ago that I was an average girl. I always let my hair down and dressed in your average type of clothes, which I now think are too raunchy and showing in my own professional opinion. Anyways, I was your average child but one day, something just changed in me. I wanted to change and so, I slowly started to change. I used to eat all the time but I started to watch what I ate for I wanted to live that healthy life that would both benefit both my body and my brain in the long-term. I also changed to a more scholarly appearance for I wanted to change my outward appearance. I also wore glasses and started to reading books for I wanted to learn new things, new ideas. I guess that I yearned to become different. I really can't explain it, you know. It's one of those things that is quite hard to explain sometimes."

"Very true though," Harold replied to me, "we always go through phases that changes us. We are always changing."

"You couldn't have said that better." added Cody.

Harold and Cody got up to play video games within Harold's room and I ended up doing the dishes. That is one of my least things I like to do and Harold freaking knows that! Calm your tits Scarlett and why did I just say that? This is not human anatomy where we can dissect the human body although that would be quite fascinating to do one day.

I shook the thought out of my head as I went and took a nice bath. Floral scented and it helped me relax my nerves after the long week I had to dealt with Sugar. Oh god, what she did the other day in Chemistry just made me so pissed.

* * *

><p><em>I was working on some chemical equations for the daily grade. I had went through them like taking candy from a baby, although I would never go that low. Anyways, I was sitting there waiting for the class to resume when Ms. Harris told us on how we would do the first class experiment soon. So I joined Sugar and Beardo and we set off to work. While we was putting on the safety gear, after I scolded Sugar for not following instructions and Beardo for just making random noises, I looked and I noticed Cody being stuck with Staci and Lightning. I couldn't help but to release a slight giggle for Cody got stuck with a liar and one of the most sexist jocks I have ever meet. Don't even get me started for I am a feminist and that just...<em>

_Carrying on, I was working on getting the equipment on when I turned around to retrieve the goggles. About that time, something splashed on my face and I cried out in agony. It turned out that Sugar threw a mix of chlorine and liquified sugar on my face. I looked at Sugar and yelled,_

_"What the HELL was that for? You could have burnt my face off, you idiot!"_

_"I didn't mean to. This floor is slicker than a hippo on thin ice."_

_"Are you alright Scarlett?" Ms. Harris asked me._

_"I think so. The glasses lucky didn't allow the mixture to hurt my eyes and so nothing major has happened to me. No destroyed eye sockets or nothing like that."_

_Ms. Harris allowed me to wash my face off and as the mixture was going down the drain, my cheeks were red and I looked like a total wreck..._

* * *

><p>Now I knew better than that. That floor was not slick for if it had been slick, there would have been no way that I could have walked on that floor. I think she did it just to get on my nerves and quite frankly, she is winning that game. At least that fat cow doesn't live in the city and I can have some quiet around here. I slipped into my silk floral kimono and walked toward my room. I let my hair down so that way the air could dry it for me. I picked up a book and started reading. I could hear Harold and Cody having a good time and that made me wish that I had a friend but you sometimes don't get what you ask for.<p>

I read for a while and was still reading when a storm came in. I figured that it would be nothing major but all of a sudden, the wind just started to howl and growl while I heard the wood from the pear trees just shredding to pieces. I threw down the book and walked out of my room. Just about the time I did... the power went out. I don't how I did it but I managed to walk down the steps and found that I had left the candles lighted. Good thing for since the power blew a fuse, these candles will come in handy. I lifted one of the candelabra's and took it with me as I walked through each room to make sure that all the windows and doors were locked. I walked past the staircase where I heard someone say,

"Do you need some help?"

I turned and saw Cody behind me. He was just wearing a regular shirt with some sweatpants. I placed a hand over my heart and said,

"Be careful next time. I could have dropped the candelabra and burn the house."

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you Scarlett but I was wondering if you would like assistance." Cody replied to me.

I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling and I noticed the gap between his teeth. He had a innocent smile but it was kind of childish at the same time. I smiled as I replied,

"Of course you may help me. I'll carry the candelabra and you check to make sure that the doors and windows are secured."

"Ok. I can do that."

So we went all around the main floor, checking every window and chamber door. We was about done when we both heard a knock coming from somewhere. We both paused and looked at each other as we heard the knock again. I than heard someone cry out,

"Is anyone in there?!"

I walked to the front parlor door and opened it. At once, a huge gust of rain and wind came roaring into the house as both Izzy and Scott ran into the house. The wind almost blew the candelabra out but Cody managed to hold it. When I closed the door, I told them two,

"And want brings the two of you over here during the middle of the night?"

"The storm is really bad where we live and pappy wanted us to come here." Scott replied.

"Why didn't he call us ahead of time?"

"We lost our telephone connection due to the storm."

"So what is this guy doing over here?" Izzy asked me while pointing to Cody.

"Harold invited him over to dinner and somehow, he is staying the night with us."

"So are you two going to bounce on the bed and-"

"Izzy!" I yelled loudly. "No, I do not want to do that. Sex doesn't fascinate me for I have no craving for it."

"I'm just saying one thing: are you on crack or something?" Cody asked.

"No silly, I'm just a crazy nut head, that's all."

"Okay... So why don't we all go upstairs and see if Harold has found anything."

"Good idea Cody." Izzy said as she ran up the stairs at the speed of light. I looked at Scott and all three of us shook our heads as we headed up the steps. Once when we arrived upstairs, we found Harold in one of the guest rooms upstairs. He saw Izzy and Scott and asked,

"Now why are they here? Gosh, this is not a boarding house you know."

"Pappy told us to come here and if yo-"

"Uh, I'm not in favor of fights, you know." Cody told all of us. "It's getting late and since I know that we probably can't go back to sleep and so, why don't we just pig out and tell stories."

"You know, that is actually not a bad idea." Scott replied and that shocked me. Scott agreeing on something? That is something that never happens everyday. I looked up as I adjusted my glasses and replied,

"I'll get the coffee."

"I'll get the silverware." Harold said as he went downstairs while using a flashlight.

"You know, there is some of that cheesecake left." I pointed out. "We could have that with coffee. Darn, we have no whipped topping."

"I have some. I'll get for it's in my truck."

"Never mind Scott." I replied as I stopped him from retrieving the whipped topping for who knows what he used it for.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter bites the dust! One more chapter left in Scarlett's view before I write for Harold. Unless if another update comes out before the new year, I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :D<strong>

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


End file.
